The Way I Want It To Be
by cana-pon23
Summary: An Original KAT-TUN Fic :: First Fanfic Ever :: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAT-TUN OR ANY JE :: R&R :: also posted in multiply WWW.LUVLYMERRYGOROUND.


the moment she stepped into shirokin university, mae shibuya took a deep breath and hoped that everybody would be nice to her. because first of all, no one seemed nice. boys were rowdy and the girls were snobs. at that moment, she dared herself to turn her back and leave school. if her parents' didn't leave her alone in the first place, she would only be lasting there for 8 hours. But now she had no choice but to stay inside the dormitory.

the noise got louder as the students gathered to the bulletin board. the dorm assignments were freshly posted. there were five dorms known; each having its own "thing". dorm 1 was the beige dorm, located near the culinary arts building. its dormers were known to be the most random of all. by random, that's with a capital R-A-N-D-O-M. the dorm head was the ruu mitaka, a girl famous for her bossiness. everyone in shirokin u. was under her every command.

dorm 2 was the "dorm of the artists". dormers assigned in dorm 2 were students gifted in different arts. their dorm head was masuno "mano" kitashi. mano was a senior, meaning he was graduating after this year's done. he has the deepest problems in the world. everyday he would try to commit suicide, but he ends up pouring all of his agonies & sorrows into his paintings instead.

in dorm 3, dormers would often be called the "rich crowd". the heirs and heiresses of Japan's biggest companies that were enrolled in shirokin u. would definitely belong in that building. dorm head miharu kogure always was involved in school plays... as the producer.

the "black building" was the label acquired by dorm 4. it used to be located in dorm 1's position but the school administration decided on moving it near the administration building for them to keep a watchful eyes over the delinquents residing there. aoi kogure was the elected dorm head. she holds most of the bad records ever compiled in shirokin u. even though she's a girl, she can go pass limits that girls don't even dare to cross. all in all, dorm 4 was the scariest building of all. beatings, suicidal attempts, assassinations, murders... name it, all was held there.

dorm 5. ugh. the dorm where NERDS exist. the trying-hard things even breathe inside of that ghastly neat building. not much to say about this place. as long as nerds dominate it, it sucks. tennouji haruka, honor student, straight all-time science fair champion, ULTIMATE DOORMAT was the dorm head. of all dorm heads, he was the "magnet" when it comes to chores. other dorm heads ask him to indescribable things and he has NO CHOICE whatsoever but to succumb into it.

'so much for the legendary dorms.' mae thought. she found herself lucky enough already. kidding. it was a living hell. she knew no one. she had nothing to do. So to get out of trouble, she decided that she would QUICKLY look for her name on the dorm assignments list and leave PRONTO.

everybody was sweaty and exhausted. 'ew. got to read fast. GO GO GO! i am FAST! i am FURIOUS! YEAH! I... CAN... DO THIS!' she encouraged herself as she pushed her way through the smelly people.

suddenly...

THUD!

a girl behind the guy gasped. "look! that girl bumped into kamenashi kazuya!"

'huh?' mae began to look around her. it seemed like bumping into this guy was a big deal. a hand reached for her and pulled her up. "gomene." after apologizing, the guy continued exiting the massively malodorous area, carrying his heavy bags and pushing past the current.

mae stared at the guy until his crown disappeared from her sight. 'wow. bi-sho-nen.' just the thought of him sent chills all over mae's body. unfortunately, chills weren't enough. she just HAD to recall his name and… well…

"KAME!" she shouted. miraculously, the busy place quieted down. mae realized she just shouted out the guy's name. she mentally kicked herself by doing so. everyone was staring at her, each of their eyes portraying different words about what they think of her. 'think positive. don't let them eat you down. THINK POSITIVE.' she started to concentrate on happy thoughts to make the heavy gazes vanish. taking the opportunity, she clutched onto her torrential bags all the way to the bulletin board. eyes were still locked at her… but she didn't care. 'think POSITIVE.' she held her chin up high and scanned the list for her name. "mae… mae… shibuyaaaaaaa…" stop. she found it. "dorm 1 it is!"

far away from the bulletin board, mae released a heavy, relieving sigh. "finally out of that place." she entered Dorm 1 and started searching for her name on the doors. it wasn't long until she found it. "hm… 3F, eh?" mae turned the knob and opened the wide door.

she felt her eyes widen and her bags fall. it was too much. the place was…

"COOL!" she silently laughed her way in and jumped up and down on the nearest bed. exhausted from all the excitement of having a nice dorm room, she tumbled down to lie on the soft cushion. "dream come true." she closed her eyes and started to venture into dreamland.

moments of relaxing passed. mae woke up. she walked around the room and found it plain and empty. especially the walls. by the corner were a bunch of spray paint cans.

'what if i…' she shook her head. 'iie. vandalizing? i dislike this school but that doesn't mean that i would want to get kicked out as early as now…'

mae sat beside the spray paint cans and stare at the walls. 'but they look so plain! demo…' the spray paint cans were begging to be used. she succumbed to it and picked one out and started shaking it. 'hmm. now, what should i put here?'

while mae was thinking of what to paint, jonah arrived at the university. 'wow. what a big school. what's left to do now is to look for my dorm.' jonah arrived at where the bulletin board was and saw her name in dorm 3. 'i wonder in which dorm mae is...' jonah then proceeded to her room as to see who her room mates were.

not really knowing what she was painting, her art turned out into an abstract painting. backing up from the wall to see her work, mae was satisfied. 'now it not so boring anymore.' mae then cleaned up the spray cans and placed it back to where she found them.

*TOK TOK TOK*

toma entered the area shocked to see a girl in his room. 'what are you doing here?' asked a startled toma. 'uhh, this is my room.. too?' answered mae.

'um, didn't you hear that they combined girls and boys in the dorm?'

'actually i havent. wait-- what?? really??'

'uh yeah. i'm living proof right here'

'i see. i'm toma by the way'

'nice meeting you toma. i'm your roomie mae.'

after that very weird happening, toma stared and wandered around the room and chose one of the beds above -- above mae to be more precise. he started to unpack and settle in. when he's done, he noticed one of the walls was spray painted.

'do rooms come with a design now?' inquired toma.

'not really. i actually painted it myself. it's so plain looking so i decided to put some life into it.'

'but aren't you like gonna be punished for defacing school property?'

'who cares? it's not vulgar anyways. and with the plain-ness of the room, no student will have the energy to study.'

'i see. well do you know who our other room mates are?'

'hmm, i didn't bother looking them up. after i saw my name, that was it.'

'alright, well i'm going to go around the school. want to join me?'

'naah. i'ma pass. i want to see our other roomies first.'

''kay. i'll see you later then. ja!'

when toma opened the door, he saw loi standing in front of it, about to open it. with her was kame. toma then opened the door more so the two could go in. toma was too lazy to introduce himself and just left thinking he's going to see them later.

mae was sitting on the bed and saw her other two roomies come in.

'oh, hello guys. i guess you two are my other roommates'

'yeah i guess we are.' replied kame in a tired way

'hi. im loi shirokin and you are?' asked loi

'sh-shi-shirokin?' stuttered mae

'something wrong?' asked kame

'hmm nothing really. im mae. hmm. you wouldn't really send me to the dean's office because of that right?' mae then pointed at the wall she spray painted

'hmm. yes. i think i would' said loi menacingly

'dammit. i knew i shouldn't have done it. arrrgh. now i'm going to be kicked out and my parents are going to kill me.'

'don't worry. i won't. i was just testing you. if ever someone tells on you, i'll help you get out.'

'whew. i thought i was done for. well you're kame right?' and mae turned to kame

'how did you know my name? please tell me that you're not one of those crazy girl groups that stalk me…?' joked kame

'of course not. didn't you remember? i bumped into you awhile ago.'

'ohhh. so that was you.'

the two settled in after the introductions and threats and whatever. loi outran kame in choosing the last bed above so kame then stayed in the bed across mae. loi told mae and kame she'll go to the dean's office to inform her dad that she has arrived which left kame and mae alone in the room. a few moments after loi left, someone knocked on the door. kame and mae looked at the door in unison. none of them bothering to stand up and open the door.

'kame! are you in there?'

'yeah. come in.' shouted kame

'what the hell are you guys doing?'

'were too lazy to open the door i guess.' said mae

'oh alright'

'by the way, mae this is my friend jin. jin, mae.' introduced kame

'hello.' said jin

and again there was another knock

'what?' shouted mae

the door burst open and jonah ran in --

'mae! at last, after getting lost and all i found you!' said jonah

'hahahaha. i miss you too jonah' said mae while hugging each other

the two boys stared at the two girls. they found it funny how they react when they haven't seen each other after a long time.

'i'm sorry for the commotion guys. this is my friend jonah. jonah, this is kame my roommate and the other one is jin, kame's friend.'

jonah, jin and kame said their hello's and after that, decided to go back to their previous conversations. mae and jonah decided to sit on the bed to talk and mae noticed jonah was staring at jin. mae laughed and jonah told her to shut up. mae then said that they'll just go out of the room before jonah started drooling and embarrassing herself in front of his newfound crush.

mae pushed jonah and shook her out of her momentum.

'MAE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!'

'i just snapped you out of your senses. did you even know that you were already drooling?'

'NEEEEEH?!?! REALLY!?!?'

jin and kame turned around to look at jonah when she reacted. jonah tried to make her reaction a bit subtle and changed the topic.

'REALLY!?! uh… i didn't know that… NARUTO airs everyday! SUGOIII!' jonah exclaimed. a sweatdrop trickled down the side of her face as she prayed that hopefully, jin would believe her irrelevant excuse.

'you still watch anime in your age? shouldn't you be more of a girl who would watch a modeling channel or some cooking channel? and even if you're still addicted to anime, shouldn't you be, oh i don't know… OVER NARUTO?! i mean, please, that Naruto was so elementary.' jin reacted to jonah's statement with a disgusted face.

'what do you care?' jonah swooshed her hair in front of jin and pulled mae to walk with her out of the room. she slammed the door and, still, mae's voice complaining was echoing around the hallway.

jonah obviously got pissed and forgot all about poor mae getting scratches as she was being dragged out of the building. 'the nerve of that JIN!?! i swear, if ever he plans to show his sorry face in front of me again, i would…' jonah clenched her fist and tried to prevent words from coming out of her mouth.

tears were already pouring out of mae's face. 'JONAH! ONEGAI! STOP DRAGGING ME!'

jonah, realizing that she was still towing her friend, released mae's shirt. 'SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!'

jin gazed at the door. 'girls are weird, neh, kame? promise me that you wouldn't try to hook up with that 'naruto obsessed' girl. if you would, i'd be totally… in shock. in fright even.'

kame laughed. 'Sure, sure.'


End file.
